A First Kiss
by xXCandyOkaXx
Summary: Hey! :D This is my first story. This is an entry for TaraTheMewMew's contest. DaLr! Fluffeh, btw. Hope it's okay!


_This is for my friend TaraTheMewMew's Invader Zim writing contest xD. I liked DaLr best, I thought it was cute. This is my first story on Fanfiction, hope it's okay! I used my OC, Okashi, and I kind of got the idea from Licorice's A Party's A Day, A memories forever Fic. ^^ Sorta. Oh, and Licorice already put up my entry in her story, but I wanted to submit it on here..._

"Come over here everyone, It's time to play Seven Minutes In Heaven!" Okashi called out, giggling.

"WHAT? Why?" Licorice mumble, somewhat irritated, Okashi was having her Birthday party at school, which means there was alot, I mean ALOT, of weird idiots.

"Because it's fun. Now everyone sit in a circle" Okashi seemingly demanded. They listened, though. Although Zim mumbled something incoherent.

"Okay! I'm gonna spin this bottle, whoever it lands on spins it again, and whoever THAT lands on, those two go in the closet, got it?" Everyone nodded, but Licorice wasn't paying much attention, she was looking over at Dib which was trying to ignore the insults he was getting.

"Did you hear me, Lici?"

"Oh, uh. Yes. Sorry." Licorice spoke quietly. She smiled and intwined her fingers together, nervous about the bottle landing on her. Okashi smiled and nodded, spinning it.

"Good luck..."Okashi said, seemingly directing it towards Licorice, she nervously bit her lip as it spun around. It landed on Dib.

"Kay Dib, spin it" Okashi said, he seemed nervous aswell, especially since no-one really liked him. He grabbed it and spun it nonetheless. It must've spun around 50 times before it landed...

"Licoriceeee"Okashi called out in a sing-song voice, Licorice swore she could've seen Dib blushing out of the corner of her eye. Licorice stood up, making no eye contact to him. She figured atleast she knew who he was, they were partially good friends, and he wasn't weird either, or that's what Licorice thought. Dib got up shortly after Licorice had reached the closet door.

"Sorry you got that loser, Licorice." Some random girl spoke aloud, she growled, that was so mean! She walked in with her cat ears flat to her skull, Dib following. He went and sat at the farthest wall, or the backside of the closet, and Licorice just closed the door and sat right there.

"Licorice?" Dib whispered almost silently.

"Yeah?" Licorice tilted her head and perked her ears forward, even though it was pitch black.

"Uhh.. nevermind..." He mumbled, Licorice couldn't see very well in the dark, despite her being part-cat.

"So, um, why does everyone.. be mean to you?" Licorice asked, like there was nothing else to talk about.

"Because I'm crazy..." He said, imminently sad. Licorice crawled over, and tried to find him, while responding.

"I don't think you are! They're so mean to say that!" She felt around until she found his leg. She lifted her head up to lean back but in the process... she accidentally brushed her lips against his. She immediately lean back, gasping, and blushing. Not to say he wasn't either. They could sort of see each-other now that they were closer.

"Ahhh..I'm.. s-sorry..." Licorice stuttered a bit, she wasn't one to be nervous, but somehow she was. Suddenly she felt arms go around her waist and pull her down, into him.

"Why are you sorry..?" He whispered in her ear, though his voice was a bit shaky and he felt very warm. Licorice blushed hard, even though she tried not to. She took a breath to speak but before she could, he urgently pressed his lips against hers. Her attempts to not blush she couldn't keep no longer, she blushed madly and closed her eyes, laying her arms around him. He seemed indulged into it and he deepened the kiss, piratically laying down ontop of her. A few moments later, Licorice broke the kiss and he sat back up, pulling her into his lap. He held onto her like she was going to leave.

"Why?" He quietly whispered. Licorice widened her eyes a bit in confusion, still blushing insanely.

"I-Uhm.. what do you mean?"

"Why didn't you slap me or something and yell at me... telling me how crazy or weird I am?"

"..." Licorice paused for a second, staring at him.

"Because I like you. I don't think you're any of that." She smiled, though he probably couldn't see since it was still dark. He pulled her into a hug and sighed. Then fell silence. Until Licorice broke the short-lived silence.

"I..." She stopped, wondering if she should even say anything.

"What?" He questioned her, with a happy voice.

"Uhm.. Well.. I don't know if I should say this or not... It's kind of random... But... That... was my first kiss.." She turned her head away, regretting that she just said that, but he turned her face back to him with his hand and kissed her again.

"It was mine too."

_I hope that was okay, TaraTheMewMew! I tried DX... It's really lovey and stuff, and I dunno if I got Licorice's personality right... but, yeah! =D_


End file.
